Son of Ryukotsusei
by Russddragon
Summary: Ryukotsusei's son is set free from his sealed state and is now out for revenge. What does Naraku have to do with this? What is he planning? Find out as Inuyasha faces his greatest challenge yet.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In Feudal era Japan, rivalries between demons raged. The rivalry of the great dog demon and the thunder dragon, Ryukotsusei, is one that has raged for centuries. The thunder dragon grew tired of the dog demon's presence and began one final battle against the dog demon. Ryukotsusei gave his only son a sword of power, similar to the dog demon's tetsaiga. As well as the rivalry among the dog demon and thunder dragon, conflicts grew between the sons.

"Sesshoumaru, I wish to meet no other on the battlefield." The young dragon called out to a man standing on the edge of a cliff.

The man turns his head at the sound of his name. His yellow eyes gazed down on the dragon. Red slash-like marking rest upon his cheeks, end a mark of the moon rest on his forehead. With the breeze that blows in the night are, his long silvery hair sways to the movement of the air around him; same as the fur worn with his light armor and white kimono. A half filled moon filled the soon to be battlefield with light.

"I can say the same; but I assure you, I shall be the one to slay you and your father." The man said to the dragon.

Sesshoumaru raised his hand and flexed his claws. The son of the thunder dragon drew his sword from its sheath on his back. The sword grew to over twice its size the moment it was unsheathed.

"Try me," he said.

At the sound to those words, Sesshoumaru attacked using his energy whip. The son of the thunder dragon raised his sword to block. He threw off the attack and, at the same time, swung his sword and released a blast of electrical energy aimed at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru leaped into the air avoiding it and thrust forward at the son of Ryukotsusei, attacking with his claw. The son raised his sword to black again. The force of the attack knocked the two apart.

As they fought so did their fathers. The sky over Japan grew dark as the battle raged. The dog demon managed to seal the thunder dragon in a sleeping state with one of his claws, but escaped the battle mortally wounded.

Sesshoumaru attacked. The force of the blow knocked the thunder dragon's son off the cliff. His sword falls from his hand and transforms back to its original form before landing somewhere in the village below. He hits the ground hard and merely lays there. After a moment, he struggled to his feet, only to see a high priest and a group of monks surrounding him.

"Reokomaru," said the priest. "You have caused enough suffering. Be vanquished demon!"

The priest and all the monks put their hands together and chanted a spell. A strong light and energy bounded Reokomaru from moving. He tries to get free but his efforts were in vain. The priest and monks finish their spell and a sphere of light drag Reokomaru away to a cave in the mountains. Sesshoumaru watches from the top of the cliff. "Damn…" he mumbled under his breathe; unpleased he wasn't the one to finish him, then turned and walked into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kaugra, a woman in a red and white kimono and her black hair pulled back, enters a cave in the mountains. Large patches of moss grew on each side of the walls. She walks through a long passageway to the back of the cave. The back on the cave, unlike the rest, had no moss growing at all. Some sort of demonic aura prevented all plant life from growing in this part of the cave. A man with the appearance of a 26 year young lied chained to the wall. Bared chest, pale skin, and covered with scars. Rusted chains wrapped around his arms bind him to a giant stone slab. His raven black hair concealed his closed eyes.

"Reokomaru, son of Ryukotsusei," Kaugra said, her red eyes set on the man. "Awaken from your slumber and serve your new master."

Reokomaru opened his eyes and stared at her with his half opened dark blue eyes. A little girl dressed in all white with hair to match, named Kanna, walks in behind Kaugra and stands before Reokomaru. A light shines from her mirror and the chains binding Reokomaru dissolved. He dropped to the ground and fell to a knee. He stood up, stared from one then the other before walking past them to leave the cave.

Kaugra turned and yelled at him, "Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going!"

He stopped in his tracks and turned his head to stare coldly at her. "To find my sword…" he said before turning and leaving the cave; his black pants rippling in the outside wind.

He traveled south, slaughtering any demon or human that got in his way, till he reached a village of monks. They spot him and attack, but he killed them with a swipe of his claw. An old shack lied on the far north side of the village. The shack was covered with talismans and charms to keep out demons, but they had no affect on Reokomaru. He broke into the shack and took back his sword. A smirk crossed his face at the sight of the blade, then it transformed in his hand. He raised the sword into the air and turned it to one side and unleashed its power. A massive explosion obliterated the village, leaving it in ruins.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Reokomaru stood on the edge of a cliff, the very same cliff he fell off years before, staring out across the horizon. His sword rest in its sheath on his back, on top of a black cotton shirt he stole from a dealer. A man dressed in white baboon fur appears behind him. He didn't make a sound but Reokomaru knew he was there.

"So you're him…the one who awoken me."

He turned his head to the man. The man removed the baboon head to revile his face. The man's long wavy black hair swayed in the breeze.

"I am Naraku."

Reokomaru turned back to the setting sun. "What do you want of me?"

"Merely to help you. Your father is dead, and you've missed much in your time of slumber. Come, rest at my castle. I will fill you in on what was missed."

A long silence fell over Reokomaru. Finally, he turned and walked over to Naraku and they disappeared in a cloud of miasma.

Once at the castle, Naraku set Reokomaru up with his own room. It was a fair size room on the far side of the castle. Just outside the screen door was a courtyard. The castle grounds lack any planet life at all for no planets grew in this region. Naraku took his leave and Reokomaru settled in. It wasn't long before Kanna walked in.

"Master Naraku has requested for me to reveal past events to you."

Reokomaru nodded and sat against the wall. He stared into her mirror as it glowed and the past unfolded before him.

During Reokomaru's time of seal, the dog demon died shortly after he sealed away Ryukotsusei. Inuyasha, the dog demon's younger, half-demon son eventually killed Ryukotsusei in order to make his sword, tetsaiga, lighter in weight. Reokomaru also learned about the shikon jewel and how Inuyasha and Naraku are both after the shards. He motioned for her to stop the waved for her to leave. She bowed then left the room. Even though he didn't show it, anger and vengeance were all that occupied his thoughts. '…I will finish him and his wretched brother…' Having slept enough, he walked the grounds a few hours, and finding thins to pass the time.

Sometime during his tour of the grounds, Reokomaru spotted a woman in a red and white kimono move in and out of the castle. Strange creatures followed her about, but he thought nothing of it. He figured she was just another one of Naraku's incarnations like Kaugra and Kanna. After seeing all there is, Reokomaru returned to his room and spent the rest of his night sharpening his sword and making sure time had not unleashed its wrath upon his well trusted weapon. It was just before dawn when Reokomaru finally gave in to the urge of sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Reokomaru woke one evening to a thumping sound. Moans came from the other room. He rested his hand over his eyes and lets out an annoyed groan. "You've got to be kidding me…"

He rolled out of bed and headed out to the courtyard, grabbing his shirt on the way. The sand-like soil shifted under his bare feet as he stepped onto the lawn. Thick black clouds blanket the sky above the castle as they always seem to do. He watched the shifting of the clouds as he roamed the courtyard. A young looking woman walked out through the sliding doors of the castle. Her hair was long and dark brown, and complemented her blue eyes. She wore clothes that were too big for her and hung about her losly. She walked towards Reokomaru. He heard her footsteps and turned to see who it was.

"Naraku's toy I presume," he said.

She smirked and giggled. "I do what I can to please my master." She eyed him up and down. "I know all about you. What you've done, what you are, practically everything there is to know about you." She moved closer to him and ran her fingers across his chest. The gleam of lust rested in her eyes. "I can please you as well…" She kissed him on the lips.

Reokomaru didn't kiss back. He merely stared at her then shoved her away. His eyes stared coldly at her. The artic circle looked cool in there comparison. "I don't need a fucking whore."

Reokomaru left her lying on the ground and went back inside. She glared in the direction he went, stood up and brushed her self off, then yelled after him, "Asshole!"

For the following days he spent his time sitting in his room staring into Kanna's mirror tracking Inuyasha's movements. Once the moment was right, Reokomaru with get revenge for his father's death. Inuyasha would pay for slaying Ryukotsusei.

Kagome sensed a jewel shard and led her group down a path that led them not far from Naraku's castle. Reokomaru stood up, grabbed his sword, and ran out of the castle to pursue Inuyasha. Kaugra passed Roekomaru on her way up to the castle and watched as he left through the barrier. She turned and started towards Naraku's chamber. Kaira, the woman Reokomaru met in the courtyard, walked out of Naraku's room and passed Kaugra as she walked in. Kaira walked back and leaned against the wall to listen in. Naraku was sitting in his usual spot by the window in the corner on the room.

"Reokomaru left the grounds," Kaugra said.

"Leave him. This shall prove entertaining."

Kaira wonders what's going on and leaves through the barrier after Reokomaru.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Inuyasha stopped in the middle of the road to sniff the air. His doglike ears twitch occasionally as he studied their surroundings. Kagome, dressed in her usual out-of-place high school uniform, stopped as well and turned around to see what the matter was. "What's wrong Iuyasha?

"Something on the wind, a weird scent. It smells…familiar, yet different. It smells kind of like…" a flashback memory of his battle with the fierce thunder dragon flashed in his mind. "…Ryukotsusei."

Miroku, their monk companion, shook his head. "That's impossible. You killed him yourself. It must be the heat. We've been walking for hours and this heat is a nuisance." He said while wiping sweat from his brow.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's his scent," Inuyasha said before dashing off into the forest; the others followed.

The further and further Inuyasha ran the darker the woods around them became. His friends were having difficulty keeping up as Inuyasha's canine sense of smell lured him deeper and deeper into the demonic forest. The unsettling fact of the scent of someone known to be dead still lingered strong in the air rose anger and curiosity within Inuyasha's mind. Even though this was not like the scent he had came to known, he could not ignore it.

Dark clouds blocked the sun and the air grew colder. Inuyasha stopped in a small valley on the outer edge of the mountains. He searches the area around him for the one creating the scent. "Ok, where the hell are you?"

Reokomaru stood at the top of a nearby cliff looking down at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, oh how I've longed to meet you."

Inuyasha jerked his head at the sound of the voice and drew his sword, transforming as soon as it left the sheath, as the others gathered around him; all eyes were fixed on Reokomaru. "Who the hell are you?" Iuyasha asked in his usual aggressive way.

"I am Reokomaru, son of your father's rival, Ryukotsusei."

Kagome's face lit up with a look of shock. Shippo sunk into Kirara's fur while Sango hopped off Kirara's back, her weapon in hand. Reokomaru smirked at their surprised and leaped off the cliff and down to the valley. He drew his sword, which grew over twice its size the moment it left the sheath.

"You can guess why I'm here," Reokomaru said.

Inuyasha smirked, "Then lets get started."

Inuyasha leap forward and brought his sword down at Reokomaru, but it was blocked. Reokomaru had raised his sword to counter the attack. The match had just started, and already they seemed evenly matched. The cold, ominous gleam Reokomaru's eyes barely reflected the thrill and malice running through his veins. This is what he had been waiting for, the opportune moment to avenge his father.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kaira walked down a mountain path to the valley where the battle took place. Hiding behind a large boulder trying not to be seen, she watched as the two swords collided. Back at the castle Naraku watched through Kanna's mirror. Inuyasha's and Reokomaru's swords scrape against each other as they slash at one another. Inuyasha unleashes the Wind Scar. Reokomaru raised his sword to block the attack even though the force still knocked him back a ways.

Reokomaru swung his sword to unleash an attack of his own. Inuyasha leaped out of the way and continued to leap in a circle around Reokomaru as he sent blast after blast from his sword. A blast flew at Inuyasha when he stopped for a split second. Inuyasha jumped straight into the air and the blast went under him. The blast continued on its path and stroke the boulder Kaira was hiding behind blowing it to shreds. Kaira got caught up in the blast and was buried under the rocks.

Naraku merely shruged, "Oh well…"

Sango leaped into the air with her weapon in hand and swung it letting it fly. "Hiraikotsu!"

The weapon tore up the ground as it flew. Reokomaru swung his sword and split Sango's weapon in half. One half flew off and lodged itself into a large boulder while the other flew past Kagome who was standing on top of a large shard of the mountain with her bow drawn and aimed at Reokomaru. She released the string of the bow and sent a sacred arrow flying. A light surrounded the arrow as it soared through the air. Reokomaru caught the arrow and the light energy dissipated. Clinching his fist he snapped the arrow in two and threw the pieces to the ground. He raised his sword preparing to unleash another blast, this time aimed at Kagome, but before he could swing Kirara lunged at him and knocked his sword out of his hand.

"You mangy feline!" he said grabbing Kirara's tail and throwing her away from him.

Inuyasha charged for Reokomaru and punched him in the stomach. Reokomaru clinched his stomach in pain. Taking the opportunity, Inuyasha swung his sword unleashing the Wind Scar at point blank. The blast knocked Reokomaru back and slamed him into the side of a cliff. He laid among the rubble, scratches covered him. His clothes were torn and soaked in blood. His eyes were fixed on Inuyasha while his vision blurred in and out.

"I…will not die…like this…"

A figure in the distance caught his attention. He could not make out the figure standing on a cliff overlooking the valley. Only that it was white and covered in fur.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A jewel shard flew past Kagome's head and imbedded itself into the right side of Reokomaru's chest. Kagome gasped. "It's a Sacred Jewel shard!"

Inuyasha jerked around to see Naraku standing on a cliff behind them dressed in baboon fur. Four more jewel shards flew past them and into Reokomaru, one in the left side of his chest, one in the center just below his heart, and two in his forehead. Inuyasha unleashed the Wind Scar which revealed that the Naraku standing on the cliff was only a puppet. Inuyasha jerked back around and clinched his fist at what he saw.

Reokomaru was now standing. The jewel shards glowed as they sank deeper into his skin and disappeared from sight. His wounds quickly healed and his shirt completely tore off as his muscles grew and expanded. Thick scales covered his forearms, shoulders, and chest. Large spikes burst out his back as well as wings which unfolded then folded back into form with the newly grown spikes. A tail formed and stretched out barely touching the ground. Finally, horns grew out of his forehead, one on each side of his head, as his eyes went blank.

Reokomaru floated a few inches from the ground as a massive whirlwind soon swirled around him; tearing up the ground and tossing large boulders and rocks into the air. Everyone ran to gain distance. Inuyasha turned and used his sword, as well as himself, as a shield for Kagome and Shippo. Miroku drew his wind tunnel to suck in the large rocks flying about to protect Sango and Kirara. Small bolts of lightening flew from Reokomaru's hand and traveled in the wind. One bolt followed the wind and stroke into Miroku's wind tunnel. A sharp pain ran up Miroku's arm. His wind tunnel started to grow stronger. The sides of his wind tunnel were cracked and were splitting at a rapid pace. Miroku had every attempt to close it, but the massive group of rocks heading for them made him think otherwise. By the times the rocks were sucked into the wind tunnel it was too late. The wind tunnel has grown so much that closing it was not an option.

"Sango! Get away!" he yelled clinching to his wrist with his free hand.

Sango gasped once she realized what was happening and ran over to Miroku's side and threw her arms around him.

"Sango?" Miroku said with a puzzled look.

"I'm not leaving…I'll never leave your side." She said, leaning closer to kiss him deeply; Miroku kissing back. They were gone in a flash.

Kagome dropped to her knees, a hand over her mouth. Inuyasha gripped his sword in anger. The wind had died out allowing them to move freely. Inuyasha leaped from where he stood and swung his sword sending the Wind Scar at Reokomaru. The Wind Scar was stopped by the barrier around Reokomaru. He waved his arm and reflected the Wind Scar back at Inuyasha.

Reokomaru's sword, after being tossed about by the fierce wind, fell blade first into the ground by Reokomaru's feet. Reokomaru took his sword in hand and it transformed. Kagome came to her senses and stood up with her bow drawn and aimed, then fired. Reokomaru swung his sword. The blast overpowered Kagome's and continued on till it hit its target. The rocks below Kagome's feet exploded. Pieces of energy from the blast acted as razors as they lashed at Kagome as she fell with the rest of the cliff.

Inuyasha appeared from the rubble created by his own reflected attack just in time to see the explosion and its aftermath. He broke free from the rocks but couldn't move fast enough. A shred of cloth from Kagome's shirt floated with the breeze and landed at Inuyasha's feet while the jewel shards she carried laid scattered about. Inuyasha dropped to his knees and, for the first time in years, shed tears.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Shippo, riding on Kirara's back, floated down next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha stands up. "Shippo, take Kirara and run…get as far away from here as you can…"

Shippo nodded then Kirara turned and flew off into the horizon. He did not know what to say. It was best now to let Inuyasha do what he had to do. Inuyasha walked around and gathered the scattered jewel shards. Holding them in his hand he stared at them seeing only one final option.

He jammed the jewel shards into his forehead. Screams of pain escaped him as the shards buried themselves deeper into his flesh. He dropped to his knees as his body changed. A black slash shape marking appeared on each check. His eyes went blank and his claws and muscles grew. He dropped on his hands trying to catch his breath.

Grabbing hold of the Tetsusaiga, he stood up and turned to face his enemy. The Tetsusaiga seemed to have transformed as well. Its blade had turned red and the Wind Scar was twisting around it. Inuyasha raised his sword as Reokomaru did his. They both swung their swords and unleashed their own attack. The two attacks collided at the half way point. They twisted around each other and exploded upward. Inuyasha leaped into the air, so did Reokomaru. They slashed with their swords. The attacks countered one another as they collided in mid air directly above where their previous attacks hit. Their blank eyes stared at one another as sparks flew from their swords and a blinding light surrounded them. The energy surging through them collided and was released in a massive explosion which engulfed them both as well as the valley.

After the blast cleared and the dust settled, the valley was left in piles of rubble. Inuyasha emerged from the rocks, back to his normal form and covered in scratches. The Tetsusaiga rested near him in its original form. He picked it up and sheathed it looking around at the wasteland they created. The jewel shards that were imbedded into his forehead were scattered about, along with a second set of five shards.

Naraku laughed and clapped. "Marvelous. Spectacular performance." His eyes narrowed as he stared at the image of Inuyasha in Kanna's mirror. "Inuyasha, what will you do now that your friends are gone and your blood is more than half-demon?"

Inuyasha gathered the shards and headed east. A cloud moved just enough to let a speck of light shine before the sunset was engulfed by the darkness of night.


End file.
